


while their wanderers are gone

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lowercase, Poetry, impalardis, the impala meets the tardis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they meet while their wanderers are gone[ a tardis / impala ficlet ]





	while their wanderers are gone

they meet  
while their wanderers are gone  
lines of code tangling with machinery

binary code and spinning wheels tell a tale  
of a mad man in a blue box  
and the two brothers and their car  
all of them having suffered too much

"keep my thief safe" one of them says  
her companion smiles "i will try"

the s.w and d.w carved into her shine  
under her companion's light  
and the beautiful blue box sends a virtual smile  
at the memories of her travelers

their companions come over the hill  
tense and tired but smiling  
the brothers joined at the hip, guns disgarded  
the madman's screwdriver in his hand

"i will see you soon" the impala whispers  
"you know i am always with you" the t.a.r.d.i.s replies  
and with a gunned engine and an echoing whistle  
they are gone


End file.
